


Boot Camp Day One

by Pixelatrix



Series: Universal Truth One-Shots: Darby in Boot Camp [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble featuring Darby from Universal Truth.  I'm planning on doing a series of drabbles regarding Darby in Boot Camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boot Camp Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all, except Wallace, I made him up lol.

> Darby stumbled out of the shuttle when it landed in Madrid.  She’d bought new clothes, but they were used and about a size too big.  She figured they’d give her fatigues that would fit. At least her boots were new; she’d used the last of her credits to get them.
> 
> _It was raining._
> 
> _Of course it was fucking raining._
> 
> The minute that she headed through the gates with the rest of the recruits, she slipped in the slick mud.  She landed on her back staring up at the bright noon sun.  A very large man moved over her, blocking the light.  She was still a little sun-blind, and all she could see was his silhouette.
> 
> “Get the hell up, what the hell are you doing?  You don’t even look big enough to be a damn cadet.” He barked down at her.
> 
> Darby raised an eyebrow. “I’m sunbathing. What the hell do they feed you? Recruits?”
> 
> The man crouched down next to her.  “All fucking day, Blondie.”
> 
> Darby pushed herself up with her elbows. Her vision had cleared enough that she realized two _very_ important things.  He was a Major…and he was fucking hot.“It’s a good thing there’s not a lot of meat on my bones then, Sir.”
> 
> “Why’s that, Blondie?”
> 
> “Don’t the monsters in stories always eat the _meatier_ victims first?” She grinned at him.
> 
> She wasn’t grinning minutes later when he’d made the entire group drop and give him twenty.
> 
> _Fucker._
> 
> _Hot fucker._
> 
> _Hot intimidating fucker._
> 
> The rest of the class quickly picked up on his nickname.  _The Wall._   Major Stuart Wallace.  He was huge, probably six foot four or five.  He looked like a fucking giant.  With the other instructors, they made _day one_ of boot camp a miserable battle with endurance. At the end of it, Darby was the only one left still doing push-ups in the mud.
> 
> “Give up, Blondie. Everyone else is on their way to the barracks.  Do you fucking enjoy being in the mud?” Wallace crouched next to her.
> 
> “No, Sir.” She didn’t bother looking over at him.  She kept her head down to avoid getting rain up her nose. “You haven’t dismissed me, Sir.”
> 
> “Are you an over-achiever, Shepard?” He nudged her with his arm and she ended up rolling over on her back in the mud.
> 
> She shot up to her feet and _just_ barely managed to stop herself from attacking him.  She started to drop back down to the push-ups but a large hand wrapped around her bicep to stop her. “Sir?”
> 
> “Hit the showers, kid.” His brown eyes softened a little, or appeared to in the darkness. “You did good for a cocky, angry little blonde thing.  Shower, sleep. It gets worse in the morning.”
> 
> “Worse?  I get food and a bed and a shower.  I don’t think you know what _bad_ is, Sir.” Darby offered him a half-ass salute that she figured she would pay for in the morning. 
> 
> He reached out to take her wrist in his hand.  He pulled out a flashlight and shined in on the tattoo on her wrist.  “Are you from London?”
> 
> “Yes, Sir.”
> 
> “Get some rest, Blondie.”
> 
> She watched him walk away with a confused feeling. 
> 
> _Fucker._


End file.
